The invention concerns a process for fixing a graphite-rich material onto a metallic body.
In many graphite applications, it is advantageous, and sometimes necessary, to fix the graphite onto a metallic body in such a manner as to give good heat- and/or electricity-conductivity. This is so in the case of sliding bow current collectors, grounding contacts, graphite linings in fusion reactors and in electrical contacts in general.
According to the present state of technology, such fixings or bondings are produced by soldering, in which the graphite surface requires elaborate preparation in order to achieve an anchorage of the solder in the graphite material.